Question: Express $0.83$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenth Eight tenth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{80}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{83}{100}$